mafia princess of swords
by michelous
Summary: what if shirou was really heir to the vongola mafia what if shirou was girl and rin was a boy what if the holy grail war was very different than archer believed it would be. what is everybody that would go to Tsuna's middle school went to shirou's m for lemons and violence fem shirou is fem tsuna male rin maybe reverse harem
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia princess of swords chapter 1 the only constant is difference**

 **This is Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn crossover with fate stay night the first major change is Shirou will be a girl and Rin will be a boy. The 2** **nd** **is fem Shirou is fem Tsuna whose mother died in the fire after the holy grail war. The 2** **nd** **is this will be the same kind of grail war as fate/apocrypha as in there will be 2 factions. I will go more into that in main story.**

 **Shirou pov**

It all started with being shoot in the head, that changed my life. That bullet didn't kill me it some charged the 1 ex-rank magic circuit and exploded my clothes making me run to the boy I kind of liked, Rin Tohsaka, he the most elegant pretty boy in the school. I yelled to him "please go out with me." He only with disbelief and starring at my breasts then looking up "yes when and why is your forehead on fire."

 **Rin pov**

I liked Shirou Emiya, she had a nice athletic figure I didn't relieve how much so until she ran up to be in only her bra and panties with what looked to be flames on her forehead. I looked at her chest then noticed the scar right under her collar bone. She got that getting the bullies to leave me alone. The bully stabbed her there and in turn she hit broke her bow over the boy's shoulder. She also broke and crippled the boy in turn. This it was self-defense, defense of another and for all the help she gave the student counsel, there was nothing anybody could do. I liked her before she saved me but with her high quality magic circuits, nice body and saving me I had almost no choice but to agree. I hoped this date could lead to marriage and a strong Tohsaka heir, if that single ex-rank circuit on her forehead didn't make sure of that I didn't know what to do. I said to her "please meet me after school and when you get dressed." I then handed her my jacket and said "you can wear this on the way to get another uniform." She then ran into the school and said "see you then." I knew my blush just erupted after she left.

 **Reborn pov a week earlier**

Iemitsu was always sure his daughter was alive, he wouldn't let me give up the search. I had to look anytime I went to japan I finally noticed a girl that seemed to be almost igniting flames during a middle school archery contention. She was flawless but she didn't seem to trust me and I couldn't tell she if the girl has just somebody that could use flames or the real thing. After research I found out she lived in Fuyuki, that gave her bigger chance to be the possible 10th boss candidate. For the Vongola heirs had to be proven I needed to do more research and a DNA check. The girl was even the right age but the 9th would want me to be 100% sure.

After digging I found that the city was devastated 9 year ago by an inferno with only 3 survivors, a 5-year-old girl and a 30-year-old priest and a 28-year-old mercenary. That mercenary I ran into on a job before Tsuna was born, a mafia member broke a taboo in using magic to revive the dead and I was called to kill the man before the catholic church or the clock tower sent cleaners or inquisitors to wipe out an area that was mafia land. But before I managed to make it to the man, I saw him get sniped by somebody other than me. The freelancer of the clock tower took my kill, the first to ever do that.

After fire that man Kiritsugu Emiya stopped doing jobs and retired till his early death, the man was in good health before whatever lead to the fire so something there had to curse him. Then I looked over more records, 50 years ago something damaged the town badly and lead to many other premature deaths. 3 families in the city always seemed to get involved the Matou, Einzbern and the Tohsaka families. The church also would get involved as well and people from various places like parts of the world would come as well. The only thing even with my sources I could get was holy grail whatever that meant.

I some learned after Kiritsugu died legal guardian ship of the surviving girl, Shirou Emiya transferred to a Yukuza family head, Riaga Fujimura. That man also was conservator of estate of Kiritsugu until Shirou came of age. After interrogating members of the Fujimura family, I found out that Shirou was pretty much considered 2nd granddaughter to the head and would do repairs for family members in need.

 **Shirou pov week before shot**

Today it was time for more magic training my master Waver Velvet now known as Lord El-Melloi II would come as promised for a few days to teach me magic, my specialty was tracing swords and fire but for some reason I could never use fire magic. Waver guessed that something was preventing me from using it like fear or something else. The reason Waver would teach me was out of a favor to my father. Waver would say you can't let ex-ranked magic circuits go to waste. It wasn't long till he told me my classmate Rin Tohsaka was also a magus. I wanted to become friends with Rin since knowing that I never seemed to get the confidence to even ask him. When asked Taiga she told me I could be in love with the boy and that could be the issue.

 **Reborn pov**

It didn't take me long to figure out how to get a sample of Shirou's DNA for testing, I would payed a girl in her class to try and steal some. The issue seems to get Shirou was too fast and too much aware for normal 14-year-old, the girl must either train or have some kind of since my guess is the later due to the fact I couldn't sneak into her house it was like some kind of barrier was keeping me from wanting to go in. a week the girl came through with the hair and a note attached saying please call a phone number when the result came in. Shirou must have discovered the girl needed the money I offered and wanted to know if she had a family herself.

The results of the DNA test proved Shirou Emiya was Tsunade Sawada, so I had to do a final was to shoot her with a Dying Will Bullet. The results of the Dying Will Bullet was both expected and unexpected it lead to. Shirou confessed to the boy Rin but they boy instead of being scared could see the flame and even accepted the date request and even gave up his coat for Shirou to cover up herself.

 **Shirou pov after shot**

It didn't take long after I confessed to Rin that we started to date and not long after that we had our first kiss. The shortly after that we shared to each other than we were magi and I shared to Rin the fact that I had a single ex rank magic circuit. My boyfriend's response was "lucky you" followed by "please marry me to continue the Tohsaka line." I was so flabbergasted I said "yes but there is no need to rush into it." Before I could say any more I got a package with a new activated cell phone inside.

after I opened it the phone rang and from it came a child's voice using not so childish language the voice said "Shirou Emiya you are in fact Tsunade Sawada next boss of the vongola mafia family, I have informed the rest of the family, your birthfather and several others will be seeing you soon. Please stop making out with your boyfriend and let me in your house." I then ran from my bedroom and to the front door to see a child that couldn't be older than 5 years old with a business suit on. He then said with the same voice over "my name is reborn and I am to tutor you to become next head of the vongola."

The next thing I did was to use the phone in my hand to call Riaga and ask "gramps do you know anything of the vongola?" the old man replied "Shirou how did you here that name?" I came back with "it turns out my grandfather is the 9th leader and I am set to 10th leader. Also have you evert heard of a hitman that either is or looks like a 5-year-old named reborn?" he then screamed "what the fuck did you do get mixed up with reborn?" I said "my birthfather hired him to train me and I have a feeling when my birthfather comes to see me he is going to want to meet you." The old yakuza boss said "you are lucky you train already I here reborn is pretty ruthless." I then said to reborn "old man Riaga vouched for you, so when can I expect dad to come see me?" the child then said "I expect to see him in the next day or 2." I then said "take whatever room you want Reborn. What time should we wake up for training?" Reborn then said "4am for the both of you." Rin then said "eh! why me as well? the little hitman then replied "if you want to be husband of Vongola head you have to start coming close to her level."

After sleeping in rooms next to each other Rin and I were woken up with a loud bugle and given 10 minutes to wake up for physical training. The woke out Reborn gave us was from a marine training manual I once saw, I did pretty well but Rin was struggling. The workout made us both sore thankfully for the 2 of us Sakura came over to cook but when she saw Rin the 2 gave each other strange looks like they had some kind of connect but I didn't ask. When Taiga came she just said hello to Rin since her father already approved our dating. When the 2 saw reborn they weren't sure what to think, so I just said he was child Kiritsugu a woman dropped off her.

Not long after breakfast Rin, Sakura and I walked to school with a normal day or school with nothing eventful going on until the end of the day Reborn called on my cellphone saying "your father is here please let us through your barrier. You 2 have 5 minutes to let us in." I then ran with the most reinforcement I could must to make it just in time with Rin on my back since he couldn't run at high speed or reinforce his body as much as I could so I carry him. When we got back I saw the child in a suit and a late 30's man with short blond hair and a goatee, he then ran up to my tired body and huge me and said "sorry I didn't find you sooner Tsunade or should I call you Shirou?" I told him "Shirou, please don't hug me I am not used to hugs let. I had people to help raise me and support me so don't worry about that."

The man then asked "Shirou would you mind if I live here when I don't have to leave for work?" I then said "you can have Kiritsugu's room as long as you don't move anything." Little did I know something was going on at the Matou mansion at the same time. The next day when Rin and I went through the same routine with my father Iemitsu joining us half way through and said near the end "can you cook some breakfast Shirou? reborn told me you were a hell of a cook and I want to try some." Reborn let me stop 15 minutes early to cook our breakfast but today I was joined by Taiga but not Sakura. Rin suggested that maybe he scared her off and I shouldn't worry but I was worried it might be Shinji related.

At school I didn't see Sakura and just saw a worried Shinji and found a note from him in my locker saying "please walk home with me. I need your help **drastically**." Normally I wouldn't help Shinji but with Sakura not at school I decided to go and told Rin to go home and see talk to my father like the text from Reborn suggested.

At Shinji's house I saw doors hasted covered by plastic and asked him "what happened to your house?" he said frantically "they took Sakura and killed grandfather. I just asked calmly "who took her and why?" Shinji calming down said "I really don't know who took her, it all happened when I saw at archery practice yesterday. From what little grandfather told me Sakura was converted into the vessel for the holy grail. He then went into the house and brought me a rusty sword wrapped up and said "this is-. " Before he could say I analyzed and said "Arondight, how did you get that?" he said "grandfather collected weapons. My father used it to summon Lancelot as berserker in the last grail war and you could use it to summon him in this war.

I then dashed home with Shinji on my back and Rin punched Shinji and said "what the fuck did you do to my little sister asshole?" before Shinji could respond I said "we have another holy grail war coming."

 **End of chapter**

 **Sorry for cliffhanger but I posted a poll for Shirou's servant on my profile please vote in that. The next chapter I will explain more of the grail war and who took Sakura. The team Shirou servants and masters will be very different. I will also start the next chapter with the Rin and Iemitsu conversation**

 **Updates will be**

 **Week of 1/24/16 bleach love ru**

 **Week of 1/31/16 sage of Britannia**

 **Week of 2/7/16 Shirou muyo**

 **Week of 2/14/16 Love and dueling**

 **Week of 2/21/16 mafia princess of swords**

 **week of 2/28/16 exorcist x hunter**


	2. Chapter 2 poll push

**Mafia princess of swords chapter 2 new rules of the war**

 **This will cover how this grail war is different than the war in the main differences than in the war in fate zero and fate stay night main. If you have been following the poll, then you know who Shirou's servant will be I will explain how that works as well. this chapter will have a bunch of info dumping and maybe a lemon/lime scene**

 **Rin pov**

After Shirou woke Shinji with a ghost pepper mix, so he would wake up in pain, I asked him "who took my little sister? with almost all of my killer intent on him. Almost pissing himself he said "I don't know but the priest at the church seemed to have a good idea. You 2 might want to summon your servants soon he seemed to pissed off for some reason and was talking to somebody about not being able to summon." Shirou said "tell me what these people looked like or I pour this in your mouth." The suited toddler then asked "is this normal for the princess?" I said "only if you mess with her friends."

Then he asked what is the holy grail war and what harm could the cup of Christ do that you fight over it?" I replied with "it isn't the cup of Christ; I am not completely sure what the grail is but from what I know it can grant any wish my father wanted to find the root of all knowledge and I guess I do as well." the toddler then asked "what do you mean you guess?" before I could reply Shinji spoke and said "they were a group of people in all white." I then asked "why would taking Sakura be able to start a holy grail war?" The sniveling boy then said "grandfather modified Sakura to be a grail vessel using the pieces and his crest worms. That is the most I could figure out from his notes. He took Sakura to the basement to do more work on her that is I know I was never allowed in that basement, grandfather kept it locked. When I did manage to lock inside everything inside was burnt to a crisp."

I wasn't sure how to deal with the fact that somebody both modified my sister and turned her into the vessel and when Shirou told me it would most likely do 2 things to Sakura: shorten her life and maybe prevent her from having children. She said she discovered that much from her father's journals, they said her adoptive mother was also vessel and the same applies to her adoptive sister. That night at I stayed at Shirou's place and told her the ritual and at midnight we would both summon our servants. We had to preform it separately so our magecraft wouldn't cross and mess up either summoning.

At the time the clock chimed I chanted and before me was a busty girl with tan skin and white hair she then said "servant archer at your service." She was dressed in a white body suit with what seemed like a red coat over it. Then she looked over herself and said "crap, master can you tell me if anything is weird with this grail war I normally have a black body suit." I just said "archer I have no idea what you mean?" The female servant then said "then can you tell me what year it is master?" I said "2002, why does that matter?" She just said "crap things are different." Then I asked archer "what is your true identity archer?" She replied with "sorry master something is preventing me from remembering, hopefully I should be back in a few days. It must be that other servant in the area."

I said to her "yeah Archer if I am right that other servant should be my fiancé's, you can't fight him or her or attack my fiancé no matter what. If I need to I will use a command seal."

 **Shirou pov**

I was meditating in my workshop waiting for it to hit midnight and trying not to fall asleep. The toddler only asked "how long do you meditate and how often?" I said "I normally meditate once a day for about 30 minutes after excise." Before the suited toddler could talk back the clock struck midnight and I began the spell just like Rin had told me. After I chanted it and then materialized a blond boy with green eyes wearing white armor with blue underclothes he said "servant saber at your service and master I sense another servant in the area should I fight." I said to the blond boy "if the servant is within the bounded field it should be my fiancé's servant don't fight it." The armored blond looked me over then said "fiancé! Master, aren't you a little young to get married master? Is this man forcing you into it?" I said "no Saber it isn't that way we both really like each other." Then reborn spoke up and said

"hello Saber, you are the 10th boss servant in this holy grail war right." Saber stared at Reborn with a shocked look and asked "why is that kid in a suit, why does he have a lizard on his head and why did he call refer to you master as 10th boss?" I then told Saber what I knew was going on and about Reborn and my marriage." Saber then said "so the toddler is older than he looks just cursed right and you and your Fiancé Rin are going to have a child soon right." I nodded then Reborn spoke up and said "if this war is so dangerous why use a surrogate?" I asked him "how does that work?" the toddler then said "either you can get pregnant the normal way through sex and have the fertilized egg put into another woman or that process can be done in a lab and you can just have sex the normal way and stay on birth control till you want to have your 2nd child."

I choose the first option but before we could have sex my father pretty much forced use to go to the city hall for civil ceremony and said "you 2 will have a big wedding after this grail war is done. The vongola knew something had been going on in Fuyuki with some many strange people connected to the clock tower it is hard not to know. The family just didn't know what was going on till a giant monster showed up and before your grandfather or I could do anything the Fuyuki went ablaze and almost everybody but me thought you and your mother we dead but I kept up and reborn look for you every free moment he had. I wanted to come and just spend time with my daughter but now I guess I will have to make sure this holy grail war doesn't get out of control."

After father was done talking we scheduled time to get legally married for tomorrow, but tonight Rin and I went to the church to talk with father Kotomine it was both to tell show him our servants and tell him about our coming marriage and Rin's transfer of legal guardianship him to my father with our marriage. The priest seemed both shocked about our marriage and surprised about the fact we could summon servants he seemed to know more than he was letting on and almost refused to look at me till I mentioned I was going to be the 10th Vongola boss then he seemed to start to look both scared and know even more. Before we left I made sure to have the priest sign over the legal guardian rights and properties of Rin to my father.

After the walk home and explanation Rin and I made it to my house, inside I gave my father the paper work for him to sign and said to the toddler "please take these to get filled tomorrow."He then pretty much kicked out for Reborn to meet us outside and say "I am pretty sure I know who was." Then he shot the servant in the head for a flame to burst her head but her cloths to not burst off. Archer only said "how did you know who I was?" the toddler then said "I took a picture first time I saw you then compared it to the first boss of the vongola, Giotto and you are nearly her mirror image so I shoot you for the final test I wasn't sure what would happen. Now tell us why this war is different?" Archer then said "it is different because all the servants of the same color are on the same side and that priest is the moderator of the grail war that should be ruler class servant." Rin then said "what I thought there were only 7 servant classes and only 7 servants could be summoned." My white haired older self then said "in a normal war only 7 servants are summoned but in this war there are 15, 7 more each faction plus ruler. My guess why that priest couldn't summon is because of you Shirou as a master, the only others that can summon to have to have some connection to you, reborn should know who the other candidates could be." Then archer astralized.

Reborn then said "I have a good idea what your older self means, as the Vongola boss you possess the sky flame, it comes out of your forehead." I interrupted with "so that I why I have an ex rank magic circuits." The toddler said "most likely but let me finish. The sky flames have the ability to resonate with other people. If what Archer said was close the other master are people that are close to you and posse similar flames. Before I can say more I have places to go. Don't forget your training I should be back in a few days." I then asked Rin "can people summon servants without doing the ritual you taught be?"

My fiancé soon husband then replied with "if they use magical energy or set up a ritual near the right leylines it is possible. The toddler was hinting he might force them to summon or they might draw on your prana. Besides You, Sakura, Shinji and I don't know any other magi." I then said "I have made friends in the archery club, the kendo club, the boxing club, the student counsel and the baseball club so people from any of those could summon servants." Rin said "damn it! I wish father keep up with all the magus families that came and went from Fuyuki." I then interjected with "my father said many of the families under the Vongola are able to use mage craft but he doesn't have full first of were members of those families might have spread their seeds over the years either."

The next day we went to Ryuudou shrine were Issei's father preformed a short ceremony and signed the papers for our marriage. Issei was beyond shocked to see Rin and I getting married he just smiled trying to look happy for us. I told him "Issei this is just the legal part the big wedding in Italy in a few weeks and you are coming." When our names where changed I was Shirou Emiya Sawada and Rin became Rin Emiya Sawada. He took my surname due to my father becoming his

Before Rin and I could have sex he reminded me "did you ever ask Saber who he was before becoming a servant?" I said "with all the craziness I forgot to ask." I then asked Saber "who were you in the past?" he said "Arthur Pendragon once and future king of the British Isles." I replied "but when checked through Kiritsugu's journal it said King Arthur was a woman." He replied with "the grail summons version from a time space best suited for the master. It is highly likely both me and the female version have similar memories but aren't completely the same. Think how archer is you from future time space. To the throne of heroes only after the heroic deed matter not when, where or what world."

After the walk home and explanation Rin and I made it to my house, inside I gave my father my room and I stripped down to my bra and panties I made sure to wear a sexy pair over my normal sporty pair.

 ******* lemon start ******

Rin starting taking off my bra, I made sure it had front clips for his ease. After he got the bra off my husband licked and sucked my left nipple while at the same time groping my right breast and massaging it. Then he made it to my panties, took the off with his teeth, started to rub my pussy with his fingers then insert a single finger inside. Not long after that I was on bed from pleasure and he began to lick inside on my pussy. I soon whited out temporarily and asked "Rin, how did you learn to make me feel so good?" Rin said still panting "your father gave me a few books to read. He told me the books would help prepare. The books were to help both of us get ready. They seemed be pretty new."

Then I in turn spread my legs and said "I learned this from a book I forced Ms. Fujimura buy me." Rin chuckled and asked "what did you have to cook to get her to do that?" I had to make sure she gets double boxed lunch every day. Then my husband with a little help from me inserted his cock into my pussy and began to pump while I bucked in response. After a few minutes we both came and I fought passing out to magic to make sure I pregnant from the sex and passed out after saying to Rin

 ******* lemon end******

"I am pretty sure I am pregnant." I think Rin passed out after that. After the night of passion, the 2 of us had to return to Rin's house to prepare it for moving his most valuable stuff out. After looking over the books my father discovered how badly the priest managed the Tohsaka estate and said "to keep the house the best thing is to sell most of the property inside." So Rin and I went back to figure out what to sell and keep. When we got there I saw and message on the answering machine from Father Kotomine saying "I think I discovered who took Sakura Matou. I recently got a call from the Clock tower mentioning the Yggdmillennia family had been gaining power. They might even have a holy grail and summoned their own servants but they shouldn't be able to make it back Fuyuki for a few months. My guess is to gather the proper summoning catalysts and travel to the proper places to summon."

 **Rin pov**

After hearing that message I realized we had a few months' tops to find the people that could be the other masters and convince them to join our side.

 **Chapter is done**

 **Next chapter I should introduce at least 1 guardian and their servant**

 **I hope I will have time to write the next week but I am not sure since I should be starting a new job then but if I do tentative update schedule is**

 **Week of 3/6/16 Shirou muyo**

 **Week of 3/13/16 Love and dueling**

 **Week of 3/20/16 exorcist x hunter**

 **Week of 3/27/16 mafia princess of swords**

 **Week of 4/3/16** **blade princess academia**

 **Also please vote on poll for** **blade princess academia pairing**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia princess of swords chapter 3 baseball boy, mad bomber and poison scorpion**

 **This chapter will go into the woman that will be the surrogate mother for Shirou's child, Takeshi joining and summoning his servant, and Gokudera and** **Bianchi being introduced as well as fights between Shirou and Hayato and a battle between Shirou and Bianchi**

 **Shirou pov**

The choice for a surrogate was easy, it was one of the girls from the soap land Riaga ran, through a deal between my adopted grandfather and my birthfather. For the protection of our child Rin and I would live in my house while the surrogate and her bodyguards would be raised in Rin's house with ownership transferred to a shell company of the Fujimura family. For greater protection the woman wouldn't be shown to us only pictures of the baby in development. The deal was the first kid would get the Tohsaka crest and our 2nd would get vongola crest.

In the week I was away due to dealing with my child being transferred over I had to leave school with Rin making sure to get notes for me but failing to keep up with my work with the student counsel. All I could get from Rin was a student called kyoya hibari blocking him out. When I did make it back to the student counsel and to see Issei he said the boy formed a discipline committee and was helping to keep the school in order while I was away but made messes in the process. The current crisis he didn't want them to deal with was a fraud between the baseball club and the kendo club so he asked me.

When I made it to the kendo clubroom I saw a member of the baseball club Takeshi Yamamoto challenging the captain of the kendo club. In that fight Yamamoto did okay but still lost. I then said to the captain "leave the baseball team alone." He then said to me "if you want me to, prove that you are as good as you were first year I heard the stories about you being the Tiger of Fuyuki." I then said "don't compare me to big sister. Okay let's fight." I then took up a kendo stick and fought the boy without using any reinforcement and not doing well.

 **Rin pov**

When I heard Shirou was helping the baseball team deal with the kendo club I worried, I knew the transfer fought affected her body and might not be able to fight as well as she was able to a few weeks ago. So I ran to the clubroom to see her losing the fight. The removal of the fetus and her lack of training weakened her. Then I watched as something hit her head and then like the time she confessed to me a flame marking showed up on forehead and she said "REBORN" seemed filled with energy attacked the kendo club captain. Her attack broke through his kendo stick and cause hers to shatter as well. I then saw her look toward her north west and heard her shout "REBORN, why did you interfere?" the toddler hitman came from that direction and said "you were losing and hadn't mastered your flame. So I had to. The surgery and your lack of training along with his level of fitness overmatched yours. I will tell you something your adopted father had a daughter and maybe being the vongola boss could help get her back."

Before Shirou could say anything else the boy she saved came up to her and said "how can I help you boss?" Shirou then asked him "why am I your boss?" he replied "because you helped me, now I am your vassal. Being from a family of samurai we have to aid people that helped us." Reborn then said "he is from an old magus family as well and could summon a servant take up the offer." I said "I could use your help with something. Yamamoto did your family leave you anything from samurai era?" he said "yes we have an old dagger." I replied to that comment "I need you to bring the dagger and come to my house around 1130 tonight." His reply was "I can come by why so late?" He then got red and I said "I am a married woman so not that. Just come by I will tell you then."

 **Shirou pov**

Later that night I waited at the house. When he arrived I introduced him to Rin and said he "Yamamoto we need you to help us with a magic ritual." He replied with okay I can make charms my grandmother was a miko and taught me how." Rin said "that might be useful but we need you to summon a servant." Rin then said "I need to go over something with my wife then we will go over the spell to summon a servant." He then dragged me off to the shred and asked "so how old is that dagger?" I replied with "I think Bakumatsu era maybe shinsengumi related but I can't be sure yet since you stopped me before I finished scanning."

After teaching the boy the ritual he got it down right at midnight and chanted to summon a girl with pink hair and pink top and red pants. She said "assassin at your command master." She then looked at me and said "so you are master of our faction's saber and master of my master right." I said yes and called out our servants.

 **Gokudera pov**

About 1130 pm I was woken at mine and my sister's apartment by reborn, he woke me up and said "do you want a chance to be 10th vongola boss." He then handed me a wrapped object and said "this will help." I then unwrapped it to see an old style gun and asked "how can this piece of junk help?" The toddler then said "the gun isn't important it is who used to own it that did." He then handed me a piece of paper with German text on it and said "read that while holding the gun at mid night, while channeling your flame." As midnight hit I did as he said and before me a woman in pirate dress with an open shirt said "servant rider to your service master." Reborn said "get some sleep boy tomorrow you meet the 10th I got you and your sister a new apartment in the city her and her father are."

 **Shirou pov**

After scanning my magic circuits, I knew there could be a problem, so I had Rin do his own check. Rin's checked and said "it was as I figured removing our baby damaged your magic circuits, they should heal in a few months but until then you will have to rely on that ex-rank on your head. That circuit to activate the others but the catch is it needs you hit an emotional state. So far the only way for you to hit that state is the bullets from Reborn if we could find him maybe we could find out why." I said "I think the state is called dying will mode or something. I have been testing and I can make smaller and weaker sword now but the number is limited I just hope I can get back to good level in time to fight the real enemy."

The next day before school I was greeted by a white haired boy saying "after school we battle to see who becomes the next boss." I relied with "okay follow me home we fight in my dojo you can't damage it too badly." He agreed and school went normally, that gave me the day to split my attention on the fight to come and my studying making sure Rin paid extra attention. After school he followed me home along with reborn and when we arrived and saw my house. He asked "is that your father's house?" I said "it was my adopted father's house he left it to me. Ever heard of the magus killer, Gokudera" when I said magus killer he shuddered and said "so the man that took you in was him, if you were trained why did you do so badly in that fight the other day?" I said "don't worry things are handled let's fight, follow me to the dojo."

The 2 of began with the white hair boy started the fight by throwing bombs but each missed me almost to see what they would do to the dojo. When they went off the dojo was undamaged and Gokudera said "why is a wood building so fucking strong?" Rin interrupted with "magical defense, the magus killer ordered special wood." Gokudera seemly okay with that response threw bombs in my direction and I ran away. He then prepared another volley and I what felt like Reborn's bullet to the head and said "reborn." And stopped all the bombs, every next bomb he threw and took the white haired boy out with a strong punch to the ball."

Reborn then looked at me still fully clothed and asked "why didn't your cloths rip?" I said "tell me what is forces me into dying will mode." The toddler replied with "the bullets come from my lizard gun. they bring out your will to achieve something. When your magic circuits recover that mode will get stronger and when you learn to use mode yourself it will become even stronger. But you need to reach the point yourself that is all I can tell you." I said "okay good enough, I put runes on my clothes so they won't shred. I then took off my coat and showed him the rune for strengthen." Reborn said "Dino and my other students would have loved to have these."

Before I could do anything else a servant astralized and I asked Reborn "did you teach the boy how to summon a servant?" he said "yes I had to test you and your servant but she didn't want to come out until it looked like you were winning." Before her hit the servant me Saber burst in and stopped it and said "rider why did you attack didn't your master lose?" she said "the fight is all or nothing if I can defeat both of you we still win." Saber and rider clashed swords until the sword servant won with stronger attacks and stronger sword. the servant said "okay I lose if master could access his magic well enough I would have done better."

A few days later Gokudera told me "watch out my sister is coming soon and she is crazy for reborn." I said to him "for that warning I will buy you a meal." He took me up on that offer and after school we went to a high end sushi place. When I got the first plate it was full of strange purple mess of food and eat it down letting the Avalon inside me neutralize the poison. I then said "poisoner come out, it can't kill me." I woman came out and asked "how and why?" Gokudera then looked at the person and passed out as I asked "what did you do to him?" the woman said "nothing my brother just does that from seeing me." I said "so you must be his sister, how about we battle with food? If not our servants can take you down." she said "let me see what you got." Knowing the owner of the shop he let me use the kitchen and make a dish to brought the woman down with flavor. When she woke up she said "okay I can't win, I will help until your training is done."

 **Chapter end**

 **Next chapter will touch on lambo and** _Ryohei_

 **Week of 5/22/16 Love and dueling**

 **Week of 5/29/16 sage of Britannia**

 **Week of 6/5/16 Shirou muyo**

 **Week of 6/12/16 love in past present and future [new story look for info chapter soon]**

 **Week of 6/19/16 blade prince academia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mafia princess of swords chapter 4 the boxer and traitor part 1**

 **This will briefly cover the fight with Ryohei and** Mukuro **arc and summoning of new servants**

 **I will also cover some of the events between**

 **I also decided to use fem Shirou's and male Rin's designs based on the fate grand order protagonists**

 **Shirou pov**

After about 2 more weeks of practice I was coming closer to mastering my flame as Reborn called it and with each step closer I was healing my magic circuits more and more. I tested my healing magic circuits and flames in a battle with the boxing club captain and brother of my classmate Ryohei Sasagawa. I tried to use the flame power on my own but needed Reborn to shoot me with his special bullet and let Ryohei experience the bullet as well so we fought on equal footing. After the battle when the boxer took off his glove I discovered a Command Spell mark on his hand and convinced the boy to help join my battle to get the other masters on my side and help fight the Yggdmillennia to win back Sakura.

Soon after that I met 2 more baby assassins the cow child Lambo who had the power to progress in age to his future self that to his misfortune looked like Bianci's ex-boyfriend and got poisoned by her, luckily for the cow boy I had already made an antidote for it. after that another Chinese assassin came for me but with help of my servant a stopped her and convinced her to help us and join the vongola family. Soon after that I went to check on the growing baby when I noticed the embryo divided and Rin and I weren't just having 1 child but twins.

 **Rin pov**

It was the day after Shirou check on the surrogate and she called the house afterwards to say she had news but didn't say it was good or bad, my wife would sometimes like to mess with me and this time seemed to be one of those. It wasn't long that she got back to the house and asked "do you want to know what sex the baby is after my recent check?" I said "yes what is this news." My red haired wife said "remember when you said 'you wanted at least 2 children 1 as Tohsaka heir and 1 as vongola heir.' Well that will happen sooner rather than later the egg divide and we are having twin boys now." I nearly passed out from happiness when I heard that then I asked "do you have any idea hair color?" she said to me "I am pretty sure they will be at least born with blue eyes and blond hair but I can't say for sure until I get a good look at them."

Right after that news Reborn came in and said "I have news for you Shirou." I then asked the toddler "is it about our twins because I know already." The toddler said "that isn't it but that is very intriguing and might affect Vongola in the future." I said "don't worry shorty we decided a while ago one child will get pure magus training and my crest, which I will teach you to remove and preserve and the other will get your hellish training and become the 11th head the vongola." Reborn then said "that is very good my news might require your servants help. There is a mafia traitor Mukuro Rokudo, he committed a very serious crime in the mafia murdering family member. Besides that, we need to secure a boy named Fuuta de la Stella, he keeps records for the most of the families and might even have something on the 2 of you."

 **Shirou pov**

The next day we went on a date to the zoo with Lambo and I-pin that ended up turning into a snow ball fight in which I ended running into Fuuta after picked him up bought the boy warm food. After learning his name Reborn said "Fuuta needs protection until the Vongola will come to collect him." I then asked the toddler "when will that be?" he replied "your father will be here in next week to collect Fuuta and help secure Mukuro." I asked the toddler "so what can Mukuro and his group do?" he said "we don't have data on them the Varia is being stingy."

I then asked Fuuta "so what can you tell me about myself?" Fuuta replied "you are in the middle of your class but excel in both archery and swordsmanship, as well as very successful as an underboss of Fujimura family. There are even talks of you being next boss." I replied "old man wants me as next boss, what about Rin." He said "Rin Sawada is near the top of his class and lies about his height, also he is well trained in Akito and karate but never competed." I said "Fuuta you forgot 2 things, one you can tell and one a won't tell you. You forgot to mention of my cooking." I then gave him a bowl of ramen and he said "this is the best ramen I have ever tasted I will have to keep track of that."

The day we went back to school to learn that find that a new gang was beating and robbing students, 2 of the recent attacks that made Rin and I want to get involved but we made sure to inform the discipline committee and see if they could do anything first. Later that day Yamato and Gokudera came to us beaten and needing healing. After being healed Gokudera said "these guys seemed to know when we sent our servant ahead and came after us then." I wasn't long after that I found Ryohei and he said "Hibari followed the guys after they beat me up."

After checking the injuries on Ryohei I had a hard time using Avalon to heal his wounds when archer came out and said "there is a reason Ryohei's wounds aren't healing right and if you would have scanned them instead of healing right away you would see the weapon left a curse that makes wounds open up again as soon as you close them." She then made a nail that I scanned and discovered was Helena's Nail and it could remove curses, after she made it she stuck in the arrow into each wound 1 by 1 removing it. each time Ryohei screamed out in pain but when I scanned before and after the curse vanished with removal of nail. When archer pulled the nail out of last wound she told me "you should be able to heal him now." After healing the tanned boy, I asked archer "do you have any idea who could have done this?" the darker skinned older version of me said "it is hard to say lots of servants have cursed weapons and the master could even be using a curse weapon. We still haven't seen lancer, caster and assassin." Rin then stepped in and said "when I looked over my father's notes they said 'it is possible for a person that even has a lose grasp of magic to summon a servant if the grail chooses that person'. So he could have summoned a servant by mistake and then made use of it as any other follower." After Rin said that Saber said "a servant came toward your mail box and left." I then went out to check the mail box to see a letter that used magazine clippings with an address and said "if you Hibari back come to his address."

 **Hibari pov**

As I followed the boys that attacked Ryohei a mosquito bit me but I had no time to care about and just had to follow the men. Once I made it to their base, an abandoned warehouse I was met by what looked like a Japanese woman with huge breasts. She said "I am not allowed to fight you, that is my master's pleasure." She then led me to a room with a boy that looked a little older than me. When I looked at the boy his hair was black and straight. The woman then looked at my tonfas and said "watch out for his weapon." The boy then said "I am not worried I have a countermeasure berserker." I then leaped at him with my weapons only for the boy to block with a 3 pointed knife. The 2 of us exchanged blows with me seeming to win until the boy leapt up, pulled a switch down and pushed a button for a bunch of cherry blossoms. Once I started to smell them the energy left my body and the boy said "my name is Mukuro Rokudo and you are done." Then he beat me until I passed out.

 **Shirou pov**

It wasn't long until we were about to leave that I noticed Fuuta left and when checked the mail box there was a 2nd note saying they had Fuuta as well. a group of Reborn, Ryohei, Yamada, Gokudera, and I made it to the base to see about 15 men and Saber said "there might be more and at least 1 servant." I said "everybody prepare for a fight."

 **Chapter end**

 **Next chapter will end the Mukuro arc and start the Fate/Apocrypha arc will which be at least 4 chapters long.**

 **Week of 8/7/16 love and dueling**

 **Week of 8/14/16 Love in Past, Present and Future**

 **Week of 8/21/16 blade princess in academia**

 **Week of 8/28/16 what the fire brought**

 **Week of 9/4/16 Shirou muyo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mafia princess of swords chapter 5 end of battle and start of another**

 **This chapter will wrap up the mukuro arc and start the begin the Fate Apocrypha arc**

 **Now that the anime has been going for 12 episodes I feel I could write team Vongola vs Yggdmillennia family**

 **Shirou pov**

After we fought our way through all of Mukuro's followers, I made it to the teen and battled him. Using my flame training and combat experience I defeated him and made a deal "if you come with us and help defeat Yggdmillennia family you and your men will get a full pardon. That is as long as I make it back alive." His reply was "if you can as the vongola donna then we have a deal." When I asked "who is your servant and what class are they?" he replied "a little magic user that calls herself Caster Helena Blavatsky." Rin then replied "I heard a little about her but not much, how you are supplying a caster with the prana." The strange-eyed boy replied "my gang and I share prana through my eye."

After the battle and deal, I discovered who Hibari summoned and prepared to have Ryohei summon his servant. Hibari's servant was a young girl so large he really couldn't bring her out unless the building was large enough and the warehouse we were in could barely even hold her and was berserker class. after that I had Ryohei summon his servant, who looked like she belonged in Viking opera was lancer by default.

After the battle was done, I asked reborn "do you have any idea when the Yggdmillennia family is coming to japan?" the baby then replied "from what my reports say, they haven't been to japan since after the grail war, Darnic Yggdmillennia was seen leaving the area of the fire using a Russian helicopter and Russian submarine. The main family hasn't been seen off the main estate since then. If I had to guess Darnic stole the greater grail before it could be fully used." Rin then picked up her phone and I heard him yell then after hanging up his cell phone "they don't need to come here, but we must go and face them, in Romania."

The baby hitman then said "I have already chartered a private plane." I then asked Rin "is there anybody from the clock tower on our side?" his reply was "we have to stop Kotomine Church and pick him up before we leave. The man's name is Shirou Kotomine and he is the son of my former master." Reborn then said "if he is from fuyuki, then you might have known him before losing your memories Shirou." my reply was "I might recognize his face if I meet the man." I wasn't sure if the current me would recognize him or even if the me that was Tsuna did. From what Reborn's data said Tsuna was generally too scared to even talk to a boy so more than likely not.

We then took an old tour bus Reborn rented to the pick up the priest at the church. The first thing he said to me was "did your teacher think your group looked like an idol group?" my reply was "knowing Reborn most likely." After riding with the boy to the airport, I began to feel he was strange and there might be something unusual about him. The young priest seemingly knowing I was trying scan him, either had a ward up or stayed out of my range at all times.

Most of the boys, except Rin never traveled by plane. The person that had the worst reaction was Hibari for a so-called carnivore to keep getting airsick was pretty funny. Rin on the hand, just drank himself to sleep. Before he did Rin told me "don't try to train in magic in the air." Reborn then came and said "sky flames are ok to train with in the air. But it don't let the shadowy priest know about them." To my luck the priest pretty much stayed away from me.

When we made it to the base the old church that was to be our base Shirou told me "avoid the ruler class servant." I didn't know why he said that but I knew I had to find ruler to learn why.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start the war**

 **for next updates**

 **week of 9/24/17 pokemon spirit  
**

 **week of 10/1/17 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 10/8/17 Pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 10/15/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 10/22/17 **speedster of death****


End file.
